Douce vengeance
by YaNa31
Summary: Syclya. Syclya Serpentard. Fille unique de Lord Voldemort. Sauf que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué la mère de Syclya et a abandonné sa fille alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourisson. Syclya décide donc de se venger. D'abattre ce monstre sans coeur. Lentement. Douloureusement. Avec délectation. Une douce vengeance, en somme. (Certains passages seront en rating M)
1. Chapitre I

**Cette fanfiction a été écrite il y a plus de trois ans par Mlle Malefoy et moi-même. Publiée en premier lieu sur un blog et interrompue, nous avons décidé de lui redonner un petit coup de jeune et de la publier sur fanfiction. net**

**Mlle Malefoy et YaNa31 ont donc le plaisir de vous présenter "Douce vengeance".**

**Une histoire un peu loufoque!**

**En espérant que cela vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**PS: L'univers d'HP appartient à J.K Rowling. Syclya, Apopis, Milo sont nos petits protégés.**

**PS 2: Les dialogues en italique sont des conversations en fourchelang. **

* * *

_**Douce Vengeance**_

**_Quelque part dans le Nord de la France_**

Syclya se leva à grand mal.

Elle avait passé une nuit assez courte.  
Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que recueillir des informations sur Lucius Malefoy aurait été si difficile.

"Bordel ! Je ne demandais pas Voldemort non plus ! Il travaille au ministère et personne n'est capable de me dire ce qu'il y fait là-bas ! A croire que ce type est un vrai fantôme ! En même temps c'est le bras droit de cet abruti de « Monsieur Vous-savez-qui ». Bon Dieu dire que je suis sa fille."

En sortant du lit, la jeune femme trébucha et se cogna la tête. Sa main se porta à son front. Ah… une petite douleur. Sûrement une petite coupure.

Elle soupira. Cette journée commençait mal, très très mal.

D'un pas vif, elle se dirigea vers l'antichambre pour récupérer sa baguette. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'apparaître en public avec une vilaine coupure. Que penseraient les gens ?

Syclya s'approcha de son miroir. Le sang perlait le long de son front...  
Rien de grave mais elle devait y remédier. Pointant le bout de sa baguette sur le front, l'esprit concentré, elle prononça l'incantation. « _Evanesco_ ». La coupure se referma aussitôt, ne laissant aucune trace de l'accident.

Satisfaite, la sorcière se déshabilla entièrement et pénétra dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Elle ensorcela son bassin afin qu'il se remplisse d'une eau chaude, agréable. Bientôt la pièce ne devint que buée, chaleur et soulagement pour la jeune femme.

Au bout d'une heure, elle sortit de la salle de bain, nue, pour regagner sa chambre et par la suite sa penderie.  
Elle y choisit une robe à bustier en soie verte foncé, laissant ses épaules à nues et recouvrant ses bras fins de dentelle noire datant de 1918. La robe suffisamment longue comportait une traîne, et son dos presque à nu, était recouvert au niveau du bassin de dentelle noire de la même époque que celle qui recouvrait ses bras.

Syclya avança avec grâce jusqu'au miroir de la pièce. Ce qu'elle y vit lui plût énormément.

"Humm… Magnifique ! Ma belle, aucun homme ne te résistera. Encore moins LUI."

Syclya émit un rire gracieux et diabolique puis retourna dans sa chambre pour s'installer à sa coiffeuse. Près du miroir de celle-ci se trouvait une petite clochette en or où était gravé le blason de la famille Serpentard. Elle la prit et la secoua.  
Le tintement enchanteur de la clochette engendra l'apparition d'une jeune femme brune d'une quinzaine d'années dans la cheminée et y sortit.  
- Vous m'avez demandé Mademoiselle ?  
- En effet Milo. Peigne mes cheveux.  
- Bien, Mademoiselle.

La jeune demoiselle de compagnie prit la brosse se trouvant sur le plan de marbre de la coiffeuse et commença a peigné la chevelure douce et soyeuse de sa maîtresse, qui lui arrivait en-dessous de la taille.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, Milo cessa de coiffer sa maîtresse et s'écarta pour que Syclya puisse s'admirer. La cracmolle compta les secondes avec effroi durant lesquelles l'héritière de Serpentard jugeait son travail. Cinq minutes passèrent, puis Syclya se retourna et se leva pour faire face à sa dame de compagnie. Elle baisa la joue de celle-ci puis la regarda dans les yeux tout en souriant.  
- Parfait, lâcha-t-elle.

Milo soupira de soulagement ce qui amusa beaucoup la maîtresse de maison.

Syclya se mit face au grand miroir dans sa penderie.  
Elle se dit qu'elle était plus magnifique avec ce chignon laissant tomber quelques mèches brunes bouclées à l'anglaise sur ses épaules.

La jeune fille la fixa avec admiration. Celle-ci n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi belle que sa maîtresse que ce soit dans le monde des moldus ou des sorciers.  
Syclya avait une peau diaphane qui contrastait avec ses cheveux bruns aux reflets de miel. Ses yeux topaze étaient encerclés d'un fin filet d'or qui rendait ses yeux envoûtants. Ses fines lèvres rouges sang cachaient des dents blanches biens alignées et deux canines anormalement longues qui trahissaient la spécificité de la sorcière. La jeune femme approchait le mètre soixante-dix. Elle avait un corps magnifique sans aucune cicatrice, du moins sauf une. En effet, Syclya avait ce signe maudit gravé dans le dos.

La marque des Ténèbres.

Milo avait remarqué que ce tatouage s'animait à chaque fois que Voldemort réapparaissait et convoquait ses mangemorts. En fait, cette marque lui faisait penser à celle d'Harry Potter car quand elle s'animait, Syclya souffrait le martyre en silence.

Elle sortit de sa contemplation et s'approcha de sa maîtresse.

- Vous désirez prendre votre petit-déjeuner, Mademoiselle ? Tout est prêt et vous attend dans la salle à manger de l'aile sud, Mademoiselle.  
- Bien et Apopis ?  
- Il vous y attend, Mademoiselle. Mais une autre personne non attendue est présente également, Mademoiselle.  
- Plaît-il ?  
- Le Ministre de la magie, Monsieur Rufus Scrimgeour.  
- Ah.

Un simple hochement de tête de la part de la maîtresse de maison suffit pour montrer son approbation.

Syclya sortit de la chambre et transplana. Quant à Milo, elle retourna dans la cheminée de marbre blanc, prit une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette dans un pot en terre situé à ses pieds et dit distinctement « salle à manger ».

Quand elle apparut dans la salle à manger, Syclya s'installait en bout de table avec l'aide galante du Ministre.  
Silencieusement, elle alla servir le thé à sa maîtresse et lui mit à disposition tout ce dont elle pourrait désirer pour le petit déjeuner. Voyant que cette dernière ne touchait à rien, elle lui mit à disposition un crumble aux pommes, sa pâtisserie préférée.

Rufus Scrimgeour observait la scène aussi silencieuse que lui. Ne désirant pas finir comme encas pour la belle demoiselle en face de lui, il se tut jusqu'à ce que Syclya finisse sa tasse de thé et daigne poser un regard sur lui.

- Monsieur Scrimgeour, fit Syclya.

L'intéressé de raidit en entendant son nom.  
- Si vous me faîtes l'honneur d'être à ma table de si bonne heure je suppose que c'est parce que vous avez reçu ma lettre.  
- Oui, Mademoiselle Serpentard.  
-Bien. Nous pouvons alors commencer. Si je vous ai fais venir depuis Londres jusqu'à ma modeste demeure…  
- Votre demeure est tout ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux, Mademoiselle, l'architecture française de style classique est tout simplement merveilleuse et …

Scrimgeour se figea. Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. La rumeur vis-à-vis de l'héritière de Salazar Serpentard disait que contrarier celle-ci voulait signifier l'éradication de toute forme de vie se rapportant à la personne ayant commis la faute.  
- Monsieur Scrimgeour, savez-vous comment a fini votre prédécesseur Cornélius Fudge ? »  
L'homme releva la tête mais n'osa pas regarder la fille unique de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Il fit un signe de tête négatif pour répondre à la question de Syclya.

- Cornelius Fudge a osé me couper la parole. Je n'ai pas apprécié et le malheureux a écopé d'un _Avada Kedavra_. Vous savez, il est tellement facile de me contrarier… Aussi simple que de tuer. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre Monsieur Scrimgeour ?  
- Ou… oui… Parfaitement Ma… Mademoiselle.  
- Bien. Continuons, je vous prie. Si je vous ai fait venir dans mon domaine, c'est que j'ai la ferme intention de m'intéresser à notre actuel gouvernement. Voyez-vous ma dame de compagnie ici présente, m'a fait remarquer que bien ayant la propriété de Poudlard, je ne me suis jamais intéressée à cette école que mon bien-aimé ancêtre Salazar Serpentard a créé à l'aide de Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle. Les descendants de ceux-ci, ayant quitté ce monde, je me retrouve seule face à cette école de renom à laquelle je compte bien m'intéresser.  
- Voulez-vous dire que vous comptez reprendre la direction de Poudlard ?  
- Eh bien, non. Je compte financer du nouveau matériel pour cette école de magie et offrir à la maison de mon nom une petite surprise… Mais en aucun cas, je ne prendrais le directorat de Poudlard. J'ai la conviction qu'Albus Dumbledore est un excellant gérant. De plus, nous abritons des personnalités telles qu'Harry Potter qui est très proche de celui-ci. James Potter et Sirius Black étant morts, n'enlevons pas à ce jeune homme celui qu'il doit prendre comme un troisième et dernier père.  
- Que désirez-vous de moi, alors ?  
- Une parfaite coopération et aucune cachotterie.

Tout en souriant, Syclya posa un regard appuyé sur son interlocuteur. Celui-ci aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

- M… Mais jam… Jamais je ne vous omettrais u… Une quelconque information Mademoiselle.

La sorcière s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil en bout de table. Un coude sur l'accoudoir et le menton dans la main, elle lâcha du regard son compagnon de table puis fixa son serpent qui l'attendait du côté de la fenêtre sur son perchoir.

Ils se jaugèrent un bout des temps, yeux dans les yeux, les topaze dans les billes d'or d'Apopis. Scrimgeour n'osait interrompre ce duel et fixait Milo, aussi discrète qu'un mort, assise dans le fond de la pièce. Celle-ci faisait du canevas. Le Ministre de la magie se demanda comment une cracmolle avait été acceptée comme dame de compagnie.

Après tout, les Serpentard étaient comme les Malefoy, les Black ou encore tous les partisans de Vous-savez-qui. Ils étaient connus pour leur politique des Sang-pur.

Ils étaient même considérés comme la famille principale représentant cette politique !

- Certes, Milo est une cracmolle issue d'un père sorcier et d'une mère moldue mais que voulez-vous ? Cette sang-mêlé s'avère être très serviable, Monsieur Scrimgeour. N'est-ce pas Milo ?  
- Bien sûr. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous, Mademoiselle.  
- Soit. Monsieur le Ministre. J'exige de vous quelques informations sur l'école. Les maisons gagnantes de ces dix dernières années aux tournois de Quidditch et les maisons ayant remporté la coupe des quatre maisons. Je voudrai aussi la liste des professeurs avec leurs différents prédécesseurs, s'ils y sont depuis moins de deux ans et, informez-moi de ceux qui sont au directorat des différentes maisons. De plus, je ne suis pas innocente au point de ne pas savoir que vous n'appréciez guère Albus Dumbledore, mais je dois avouer que contrairement à votre prédécesseur, vous reconnaissez à Albus le bon fonctionnement de l'école et j'en suis heureuse. Mais je sais qu'il a été à de nombreuses reprises démit de ses fonctions, comme quoi Fudge était encore plus incapable que je ne le pensais. Donc, je vous prie de me signaler qui, à ces différentes époques, s'occupait du bon fonctionnement de _mon_ école. »

Voyant Scrimgeour tout noter avec application pour ne rien oublier, Syclya sourit. Elle fit un signe de main à l'intention de Milo et lui ordonna par télépathie de raccompagner le Ministre. Celle-ci s'avança pour accomplir sa mission.

La sorcière continua.

- Bien, Monsieur le Ministre, je compte sur vous pour avoir ces informations dans les plus brefs délais. Mon phénix viendra les chercher… disons… demain en fin de soirée ?  
- Tout sera prêt.  
- Il va de soi que je compte sur votre discrétion.  
- Bien sûr, Mademoiselle.  
- Alors je suis aux anges. Sur ce… »

Syclya sourit et invita son invité à quitter la pièce en compagnie de la demoiselle de compagnie.

Une fois tout le monde parti, la Serpentard se retourna et s'avança vers les immenses baies vitrées qui donnaient une parfaite vue de la véranda et du jardin à la française qui s'enfonçait dans une forêt s'étendant à perte de vue.

Elle se posta près du perchoir d'Apopis. Celui-ci profita du fait que sa maîtresse soit proche pour monter sur elle et s'installer de toute sa longueur sur les épaules celle-ci.

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu à l'air… Comment as tu dis ça à l'instant ? Aux anges ?  
__- Ah... Apopis chéri, comment ne pas être au septième ciel ?  
__- Approfondis…  
__- Vois-tu, je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de Tom Elvis Jedusor.  
__- Tu comptes lui faire payer le fait de t'avoir abandonné c'est ça ?  
__- Si seulement il n'y avait que ça, Apopis. Cette loque, cet homme a tué ma mère. Il m'a lâchement abandonnée dans un orphelinat et quand je suis apparue devant lui, il m'a reniée. Si Albus n'avait pas été là, Dieu sait quel personnage je serais devenu. Vois-tu Apopis, je suis fière de ma haine, de mon dégoût pour ce monstre. Dieu que je n'aimerais pas me retrouver comme Potter à Poudlard au milieu d'imbéciles comme les Weasley, a profité de ma vie simple et sans aucun intérêt. Quelle horreur !  
__- Je vois que la noirceur de la tienne te plaît. Et je dois dire qu'elle te va à ravir.__  
_

Apopis émit quelques hoquets qu'on pourrait prendre comme un rire et Syclya, elle, partit dans un rire gracieux et enchanteur.

Milo les regardais avec un sourire amusé.

Apopis et elle étaient comme les deux meilleurs amis de la jeune sorcière.  
Ils étaient également les seuls à connaitre les plus grands secrets de la jeune femme.

Elle s'avança, décidée à participer à la conversation.  
Etant une cracmolle, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir magique, par conséquent, elle ne parlait pas le fourchelang. Néanmoins, elle le comprenait, du moins, en gros. Sa maîtresse lui avait appris quelques mots pour qu'elle puisse comprendre les conversations qu'elle entretenait avec Apopis.

Ce dernier comprenait parfaitement bien le langage des humains mais ne parlait presque pas leur langue.

- Quel est votre plan ? questionna Milo qui avait parfaitement compris que sa maîtresse ne désirait que la vengeance, pure, simple, et comme elle, cruelle.

La sorcière se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille, tout en gardant Apopis sur ses épaules.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Milo, répondit Syclya.  
- Ce qui signifie ?  
-Je compte détruire Lord Voldemort lentement. Doucement, il va s'effondrer et sans s'en rendre compte, il ne sera plus.  
- _Ha ha ha ! Tu vas briser le cœur d'Harry Potter ! Lui qui tente de venger ses parents en criant haut et fort qu'il ne veut que sauver le monde des sorciers…_ ironisa le serpent.  
- C'est faux ! hurla l'adolescente.

Elle se mit à rougir quand elle se rendit compte que les deux êtres magiques de l'autre côté de la pièce la regardaient, déconcertés.

- Euh… Enfin… Ce que je veux dire c'est que l'âme d'Harry Potter n'est pas sombre. Je ne pense pas, non, je suis même certaine qu'il est pur et que s'il se bat contre Voldemort, ce n'est pas par vengeance, mais pour cesser les massacres qu'engendre ce dernier.  
- _Ouah. Quelle belle tirade. J'en ai la larme à l'œil. Ha ha ha…  
__- La ferme Apopis. Milo a tout à fait raison. _C'est parce que son âme est pure qu'Harry Potter va nous servir.  
- _Alors vas-y ! Déballe- nous l'offensive qui va nous permettre de mettre Rome en cendres.  
_- Je vais détruire Lord Voldemort en l'affaiblissant. La première étape sera Poudlard. J'y créerais un premier contact de confiance avec Harry Potter et y prendrais quelques informations auprès de Dumbledore. La deuxième étape n'est que de la séduction et elle se nomme Lucius Malefoy.  
-Lucius Malefoy ?!  
-_Lucius Malefoy ?!  
_- Oui Lucius Malefoy ! C'est le bras droit de mon père et je compte bien le lui enlever. Voldemort, sans son second, est presque aussi utile qu'un hippogriffe sans pattes.  
-Severus Rogue n'est-il pas aussi proche de Voldemort que Lucius Malefoy ? Severus est un professeur à Poudlard donc il est plus facile à approcher, non ?  
-_Elle n'a pas tort là.  
_-Quitte à choisir entre un canon et un mec aussi attirant qu'un veracrasse, excusez-moi mais je préfère le canon. Je vous signale que je vais prendre un peu plus que le thé avec lui !  
-_C'est clair que dis comme ça…  
_- C'est clair que je n'aimerais pas non plus avoir Severus Rogue dans mon lit ! dit Milo, amusée de la situation._  
_

Milo et Apopis partirent tous deux dans des rires hystériques (si on peut qualifier les hoquets du serpent comme un rire !)

« Dois-je prendre vos états déplorables comme une approbation et une promesse d'allégeance ? siffla la Serpentard, impatiente de commencer sa vengeance.  
- _Je suis partant.  
_- Je vous suivrais partout, Mademoiselle.  
- Soit. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous partirons demain dans l'après-midi. Milo je compte sur toi pour préparer nos bagages et prévenir Dumbledore de notre prochaine arrivée. Nourris Apopis, également. Le pauvre, il doit mourir de faim.  
- Bien, Mademoiselle.  
-_ Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Je mangerais bien une souris ou deux moi !_

La cracmolle pouffa de rire en récupérant le serpent des épaules de sa maîtresse .

Elle l'avait parfaitement compris.

Ses compagnons sortis, Syclya s'approcha de la baie vitré.

Elle admira le couché de soleil dont elle était témoin.

- Père, préparez-vous. Votre fin est proche. Plus proche que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. »

Syclya partit dans un rire fin, gracieux et tellement diabolique qu'il aurait fait frissonner un détraqueur.

* * *

**Voilà! Alors? Un avis?**

**Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction!**

**A plus!**

**Mlle Malefoy et YaNa31**


	2. Chapitre II

**Hello! Merci à Zaraelle pour sa review!**  
**Merci à Zaraelle, mia-mirkwood, salmonelodie et sheltan d'avoir mis cette fanfiction en suivi!**  
**Merci aux anonymes!**

**Allez, la suite des aventures de la déjantée!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

La calèche se posa doucement sur la pelouse de la cour de l'Ecole de Magie la plus réputé au monde dont Syclya était l'unique héritière encore vivante (excepté Lord Voldemort bien sûr).

Milo descendit la première afin d'aider galamment sa maîtresse. Mais lorsqu'elle posa pieds à terre, elle ne put ignorer le saule cogneur près à les réduire en bouillie définitivement.

Milo poussa un cri suraigüe ce qui alerta Syclya.

Celle-ci conserva son sang froid et lança un « _imobilis_ » qui paralysa l'arbre enchanté.  
La jeune servante émit un soupir de soulagement et regarda sa maîtresse honteuse.  
- Veuillez accepter mes excuses, Mademoiselle. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir autant peur.  
- Ce n'est rien, Milo. Si je n'avais pas de pouvoir magique pour me défendre, j'aurais réagi comme toi  
- _Ca j'en doute !_ fit le serpent qui était, comme la veille, sur les épaules de sa maîtresse.  
- De toute façon, cela n'a aucune importance puisque ce n'est pas le cas. » conclut Syclya.

Au même instant, Minerva Mc Gonagall apparut devant elle. Accompagnée d'Argus Rusard, le détestable gardien des lieux.  
- Mlle Serpentard.  
- Professeur Mc Gonagall.  
- Bienvenue chez vous.  
- Merci.

Le professeur en charge de la maison de Gryffondor fit un signe de tête au gardien et celui-ci prit à contrecœur les bagages des hôtes. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour les oreilles de Syclya mais pas de celles de Milo puisque celle-ci aida le cracmol de Poudlard à prendre les bagages. Le sauvé mima un sourire et ils partirent tous deux vers les appartements privés de Syclya.

- Bien, suivez-moi, mademoiselle. » clâma le professeur.  
La jeune femme la suivit sans broncher. Personnellement elle aimait bien ce professeur.

Minerva était au premier abord une peau de vache intransigeante, mais en réalité elle était une dame courageuse et surtout de confiance.  
Elle l'avait toujours admirée, Et pourtant, même si elles se connaissaient depuis la tendre enfance de Syclya… depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore l'avait prise sous tutorat, elles s'étaient toujours vouvoyées.

_Vu l'heure qu'il est, les élèves doivent être dans la salle commune._

La directrice de Gryffondor l'accompagna dans l'une des pièces les plus fascinantes de Poudlard. La salle commune. La fameuse salle commune et son plafond enchanté.

Lorsqu'elles parvinrent à l'entrée principale, Mc Gonagall se stoppa. Elle se retourna vers son invitée, la toisa puis lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.  
- Prête ?  
- Prête. » répondit Syclya chaleureusement.  
- _Allohomora_ !

Les portes s'ouvrirent.

Tous les regards convergèrent subitement vers l'héritière de Salazar Serpentard  
Syclya adorait qu'on la regarde… et ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle en avait pour son grade !

Elle leva la tête, fière de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur les gens.  
Après tout, n'était-elle pas l'une des plus belles femmes du monde d'après _Sorcières Hebdo _?

D'une démarche féline, la sorcière s'avança vers la table des professeurs, suivie de près par McGonagall.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux places libres auprès de Dumbledore. Notamment une située entre son tuteur et le si agréable Severus Rogue.

La Serpentard prit place et ne daigna poser les yeux sur le professeur de potions. Ce dernier, légèrement vexé que l'héritière de la maison qu'il présidait l'ignore, se tut et se dit qu'il se vengerait plus tard de celle-ci.  
- Je suis très heureux de te voir Syclya. Ceci fait deux ans que je n'avais plus de tes nouvelles.  
- La fonction d'Auror est très prenante, Albus, répliqua poliment la jeune femme.  
- C'est certain.  
- J'avoue m'être toujours demandé la signification de votre affectation au service des Aurors français. Je me demande la raison qui aurait fait fuir une personne de votre acabit loin de l'Angleterre, intervint Rogue.

Syclya le fixa, dépitée.  
Comment un sang-mêlé osait-il lui parler de la sorte ?!  
Non mais vraiment ! Il n'y avait plus aucun respect pour les sang-pur de nos jours !

- Je pense que ma personne a beaucoup moins à cacher qu'un mangemort, n'est-il pas ? »  
L'intéressé se figea.

Comment pouvait-elle dire cela ?

Il posa sur elle un regard noir qui reflétait sur le moment tout _l'amour_ qu'il éprouvait pour elle  
- J'ai prouvé au cours de toutes ces années ma loyauté envers le monde magique et le professeur Dumbledore. D'ailleurs le fait que je sois un professeur à Poudlard montre que le directeur me fait entièrement confiance. Du moins assez pour me confier ses élèves, se défendit-il.  
- Ah ! Professeur des potions. Quel métier… Fascinant.  
- J'ai été promu professeur de défenses contre les Forces du Mal il y a peu.  
- Vraiment ? Qui aurait cru ? La question, après vous êtes battu pendant tant d'années pour avoir ce poste, est : serez-vous à la hauteur ?  
- Je pense être à la hauteur de ce poste et dépasser les compétences des précédents professeurs.  
- Hum. Quirinus Quirrell, un substitut de Voldemort, Gilderoy Lockhart, Remus Lupin, Alastor Maugrey, Dolores Ombrage. Poudlard a hérité de nombreux personnage tous différents les uns les autres au niveau des DCFM. Un fou furieux, un narcissique, un loup-garou, un schizophrène et une peau-de-vache… En effet Severus Rogue, je pense que vous parviendrez à surpasser vos prédécesseurs…

Syclya rit à sa propre provocation. Elle fut rapidement accompagnée par Apopis.  
Tout le monde se crispa sauf Dumbledore, seul homme qui ne l'a craigné pas à cette table.

_- Regarde sa tronche, Syssie, tu lui as cloué le bec à ce sang impur !  
- Voyons, Apopis !Ne sois pas médisant. Je préfère le titre de sang-mêlé que sang impur._

Le fait que l'une des invités parle fourchelang avec son serpent personnel surprit toute l'assemblée .

Rogue regardait d'un œil mauvais Syclya et Apopis se doutant que ceux-ci parlaient de lui.  
- Vous ne doutez jamais de vous Mlle Serpentard. Néanmoins je pense que la fille de Lord Voldemort a plus à cacher qu'un ex-mangemort tel que moi.

La dernière phrase ne plût pas à la jeune sorcière.  
Apopis feula violemment sur Rogue.

Ce dernier recula si vite qu'il en tomba de sa chaise.

A la chute du professeur, le silence se fit de nouveau dans la salle commune. Silence vite rompu par les rire hilares des deux phénomènes.

Furieux, l'homme se releva et pointa du doigt Syclya.  
- Votre père jubilait souvent lors de son apogée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe du moins, je vous souhaite la même chose, Syclya Serpentard.  
Sans rien rajouter de plus, il se volatilisa.

Syclya le regarda partir, un sourcil levé  
Oh ? Il était vexé ? Bien fait pour lui !

Quant à Apopis, il avait profité du remue-ménage pour laisser couler, sans être vu, un peu de son venin dans le jus de citrouille d'Albus Dumbledore.  
Il riait intérieurement.

Le venin d'Apopis avait une vertu spécifique : il était semblable au sérum de vérité et lorsque l'effet s'estompait, le sujet n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.  
Assez pratique en fait !

Les élèves, ayant fini leur repas, sortaient les uns après les autres. Syclya songea à Milo qui ne devait sûrement pas avoir dîné étant donné son absence.

En se dirigeant vers ses quartiers privés qui était de l'autre côté du campus, Syclya croisa un jeune homme. De taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs de geai, des lunettes rondes, des yeux verts émeraude, et surtout une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Syclya sourit à la vue du Survivant alias monsieur Harry Potter. Elle continua à marcher tel un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie.  
La longue traine de sa robe la faisant marcher lentement, elle s'arrêta de façon à être en travers de la route du jeune sorcier.  
- Monsieur Harry Potter. J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais imaginé rencontré une entité telle que vous dans un couloir ! »

L'élu l'observa interloqué,  
Syclya se rappela qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée. Elle continua en rattrapant son erreur.  
- Oh. Pardonnez-moi. Je suis impolie. Syclya Serpentard, heureuse de vous rencontrer, lança-t-elle joyeusement en tendant sa main de façon à ce que le jeune homme la baise.

Celui-ci n'ayant pas vraiment compris la signification de cette main la prit et la serra en la remuant telle une poignée de main entre deux hommes de Neandertal.  
_Franchement être aussi rustre ! Depuis quand serre- t-on la main à UNE sang-pur ?! Bon calme toi ma belle. N'oublie pas qu'il a été élevé par des moldus. Des ignorants comme eux ne doivent pas connaître la signification de politesse et de galanterie. Par Merlin. Pauvre garçon. Des moldus…_

- Moi de même, mademoiselle.  
- J'ai appris que vous et votre grandeur aviez réussi à troubler tous les plans du malin et surtout à ouvrir la chambre des secrets. Je suis admirative. A votre âge affronter des démons tels que le Basilic.  
- Excusez-moi de vous demander ceci mais… si vous êtes une Serpentard, cela signifie que vous êtes…  
- La fille de Tom Elvis Jedusor, en effet, le coupa-t-elle. Je préfère son nom de sorcier au nom de Lord Voldemort.  
-Êtes-vous l'une de ses disciples ? Je veux dire… un mangemort ?  
- Dieu non ! Dites-moi quel âge avez-vous Harry ?  
- Seize ans.  
- C'est jeune. Très jeune pour être l'ennemi d'un homme tel que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourquoi vouloir suivre une destinée aussi funeste ?  
- Voldemort a tué mes parents !  
- Ah. Oui. J'avais presque oublié, dit Syclya en se massant l'oreille après le cri d'Harry qui venait apparemment du cœur. Dîtes-moi, Harry Potter, ne seriez-vous pas tenté par une vie plus tranquille ?  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Bien n'avez-vous jamais rêvé de vivre votre petite vie sans int… Problèmes, finir Poudlard, oublier Voldemort… N'avez-vous jamais aspiré à l'utopie ?  
- L'utopie n'existe pas, Mademoiselle.  
- En effet. A moins que je ne veille à ce que cette utopie devienne réelle.  
- Comment ? Demanda le jeune homme intrigué.  
- Eh bien laissez-moi m'occuper du cas de mon père. Je m'occuperais de la fin personnelle de Lord Voldemort.  
- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?  
- Voyez-vous monsieur Potter, Lord Voldemort et moi avons quelques comptes à régler. Et je crois que dans ces cas seul la mort saura nous départager.

-…

- De toute façon, Monsieur Potter, je m'assurerai moi-même de la mort définitive de Tom Jedusor, alors il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne vous mettiez pas sur mon chemin.  
- Très… très bien…  
- Soit. Nous sommes d'accords. Je vais donc vous laissez regagner vos quartiers. Harry…

Satisfaite, Syclya fila vers sa chambre tandis qu'Harry était rejoint par deux jeunes de son âge. Un garçon roux et une fille aux cheveux châtains clairs.

xxx

Elle était proche de ses quartiers quand Apopis ouvrit le débat.  
_- Ah ! Au fait, j'ai versé quelques gouttes dans le verre de cet imbécile qui te sert de tuteur. Comme tu me l'as demandé.  
- Bien. Ceci nous facilitera la tâche.  
- Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'il soit sous le charme de mon venin au juste ?  
- Pour nous simplifier la vie. Ce sénile sait beaucoup plus de choses que Scrimgeour. De plus il est le seul à savoir comment détruire Lord Voldemort. Donc le seul à pouvoir nous aider par rapport à ça. Albus Dumbledore nous est tout simplement indispensable.  
- Mouais… Si tu le dis…  
- Ne sois pas aussi sceptique Apopis !_ ricana-t-elle.

Ils changèrent soudainement de direction.

Syclya s'arrêta devant un aigle imposant, gardien des appartements d'Albus Dumbledore.  
Elle sortit sa baguette de son fourreau accroché à sa ceinture de cuir marron et la pointa sur la statue géant.

- _Citron_ _Sorbet _!

L'aigle prit de la hauteur en laissant apparaitre des marches d'escalier.  
Syclya monta sur l'une d'elles.

Lorsque la progression s'arrêta, la jeune sorcière se retrouva face à une porte en bois qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore…  
Le propriétaire des lieux était assis derrière son bureau en train de lire de la paperasse.

Il leva la tête lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce.  
- Albus, commença-t-elle  
- Syclya.  
- Le jus de citrouille ne vous trouble pas trop, j'espère ?  
- Le venin des serpents de l'espèce d'Apopis a la vertu de ne pas avoir d'effet secondaire. Je suis drogué sans l'être.  
- Je prendrais ceci pour un non. Dites-moi, pourquoi vous êtes-vous laissé faire ?  
- Pour que tu m'accorde ce que je n'ai jamais eu après tant d'années.  
-Qui est ?  
- J'ai toujours eu une relation proche avec toi mais je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de posséder ta confiance.

Sa réponse interloqua la jeune femme.  
- Rares sont les personnes à qui j'accorde mon entière confiance. Il n'en existe que deux et l'un d'eux est actuellement présent, siffla Syclya alors que leur regards convergeaient vers  
- Milo Fiducia est le seul être humain qui aura à jamais ta confiance n'est-ce pas ?  
- Il y a des chances.  
- Bien passons, tu ne m'as pas drogué pour rien n'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet.  
- Quel est donc ce sujet qui attire tant ta curiosité ? Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec ton père, et le fait que tu aies demandé à Harry Potter de se tenir loin de Lord Voldemort, non pas pour sa propre santé, mais pour tes désirs de vengeance.  
- Vous savez toujours tout n'est-ce pas ? Hum… Comment peut-on détruire lord Voldemort ?  
- Oh… voila une requête des plus intéressantes… Il n'existe qu'une façon de tuer Lord Voldemort. C'est de le vaincre durant un combat en ayant accompli une petite chose avant…  
- Quelle chose?  
- Détruire tous les Horcruxes.  
- Les Horcruxes ? Qu'est-ce ?  
- Ce sont des fragments de l'âme de Lord Voldemort. Après avoir commis plusieurs meurtres de sang froid, ton père a scindé son âme en plusieurs fragments afin de devenir immortel. Ceci l'affaiblit considérablement mais lui permet tout de même de garantir son immortalité. Détruire tous ses Horcruxes te permettra de le rendre de nouveau mortel.  
-Quels sont ces Horcruxes ? Où sont-ils ?

Fascinée par les explications de son tuteur, elle s'appuya négligemment contre une des alrges bibliothèques qui se trouvait là.

- Eparpillés, Syclya ! Si tu veux tuer ton père, il faudra que tu l'éloignes de ses Horcruxes ainsi que...  
- Des Reliques de la Mort, ça je le sais.  
- N'oublie pas que tu seras toujours à égalité avec ton père grâce à ta baguette. La baguette cachée. La seconde baguette de sureau que la Mort a créé. Si tu retrouves et détruis les Horcruxes, alors tu pourras détruire ton père.  
- Dîtes-moi quels sont ces Horcruxes...  
- Le journal intime de ton père, la bague de la famille Gaunt, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, Nagini, et enfin Harry Potter.  
- Harry Potter?!  
- Oui, Harry P…

Il n'eut le loisir de finir sa phrase…  
Les effets du venin de serpent commençaient à s'estomper et le grand sorcier s'endormit comme une masse.

Apopis et Syclya s'interrogèrent du regard.

Peut-être valait-il mieux détaler avant que quelqu'un ne les surprenne ?

xxx

Syclya reprit le chemin qui menait à ses appartements lentement,

Sur le chemin, elle croisa un petit blond qui attira son attention.  
Un petit blond qu'elle reconnut imméditatement.

- Mlle Serpentard ? Drago Malefoy, ravi de faire votre connaissance, se présenta le jeune homme.  
- De même. Le bel homme en face de moi serait-il donc l'héritier de la dynastie de sang-pur Malefoy ?  
- Le seul et l'unique.  
- Oh, quel honneur !  
- Tout l'honneur est pour moi. Rencontrer la descendante de Salazar Serpentard n'est pas à la portée de tous.  
- Je vous savais séduisant mais non flatteur.  
- Est-ce un défaut ?  
- Pas le moins du monde ! s'amusa-t-elle. Dîtes-moi, Monsieur Malefoy, faites-vous partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison Serpentard ?  
- Oui.  
- Voyez-vous j'aimerais offrir un présent à cette équipe mais j'ignore quoi.  
- Votre présence à l'une de nos rencontres serait un don qui nous ferait honneur.  
- Certes, mais je ne puis vous promettre ma présence car elle est incertaine.  
- Ah. J'en suis navré.  
- Mais je pourrais vous faire un don assez conséquent pour que l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison, renouvelle ses équipements et qu'elle puisse me faire honneur lors de sa prochaine rencontre. Qu'en pensez-vous, Drago ?  
- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée !  
- Qu'il soit ainsi. Je vous laisse l'annoncer à vos camarades.  
- Avec grand plaisir. Mlle Serpentard… salua le jeune sorcier en s'éloignant de Syclya.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin de retour dans sa chambre, Milo lui sauta limite au cou en lui annonçant le retour de son phénix du domicile de Rufus Scrimgeour.  
- Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! Necis est arrivé !  
- Calme-toi, Milo ! Quelles informations nous apporte Necis ?  
- L'arbre généalogique des Malefoy, l'adresse du manoir principal, des informations sur Lucius Malefoy… et vous ne devinerez jamais !  
-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? souffla la jeune sorcière que le suspense commençait à irriter.  
- Mademoiselle ! Lucius Malefoy est en instance de divorce avec sa femme Narcissa Malefoy Black !  
- Ce n'est pas vrai ?!  
- Mais siiii ! Dit la cracmol surexcitée.  
- Hum… pour une fois Scrimgeour aura servi à quelque chose, lâcha Syclya, ravie de la tournure de la situation.

L'affaire s'avérait plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée. Beaucoup plus facile…

- Milo, prépare mes affaires.  
- VOS affaires ?  
- _TES affaires ?!  
_- Oui. Cette fois-ci, vous resterez tous deux à Poudlard. Albus s'occupera de vous.  
- Je sais qu'à Poudlard nous serons bien traités Apopis et moi mais, et vous ? Pourquoi faire chevalier seul cette fois-ci ?  
_- La cracmolle n'a pas tort ! Nous somme le trio infernal !  
_- Car c'est beaucoup plus dangereux que les autres petites aventures dont nous avons coutumes. Je serais en paix vous sachant en sécurité, à Poudlard.  
- Mais…  
- Il n'y a pas de mais, Milo ! la stoppa Syclya. C'est Poudlard ou mon coffre-fort chez Gringotts ! Je crois que ces quartiers sont beaucoup plus confortables, n'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet.  
_- Dit comme ça…  
_- Bien…demain sera une grande journée. Du moins pour ma personne. Je partirai dans la soirée. Ce sera plus discret de cette manière.  
- Bien, Mademoiselle. » fit une cracmolle préoccupée par la santé de sa maitresse et redoutant le lendemain pour la seconde fois dans sa vie.

Elle prierait pour la Serpentard ça c'est sûr…

xxx

Le lendemain soir, Syclya était prête à partir.

Elle regarda longuement ses deux compagnons, mit sa cape noire et ouvrit la porte.

Elle était près de la sortie de l'école lorsqu'un certain professeur des potions lui barra le chemin.  
- Professeur Rogue… dit Syclya « légèrement » irritée.  
- Mademoiselle Serpentard.  
- Vous désirez…  
- Savoir où la fille de Voldemort part à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Surtout non accompagnée.  
- Cela ne vous concerne en aucun cas.  
-Au contraire, je pense que oui. Surtout que j'ai eu la surprise de voir votre cher serpent verser quelques gouttes de son venin dans le verre de notre cher Directeur.  
- Et ?  
- Vous êtes coupable !  
- Pas de preuves, pas de coupable… N'est-ce pas Albus lui-même qui le dit ?

-…

- Allons Severus, ayez l'obligeance de me laisser passer je vous prie.  
- Et pourquoi donc ? Rejoindre votre père ? Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en vous ! Je savais que vous choisirez la voix des Ténèbres ! Dumbledore n'a été qu'un vieux fou pour avoir foi en vous.  
- Pff… vous commencez sérieusement à me gonfler là… Bon ! La fin justifie les moyens, non ?

Syclya sortit sa baguette alors que le professeur la dévisageait sans comprendre ses intentions.

La jeune femme pointa l'homme et prononça la formule « Expelliarmus ».

Rogue voltigea dans les airs et fut assommé en percutant de plein fouet l'un des murs.

Elle s'arrêta au côté du corps de l'ex-mangemort et sourit en voyant ce sang-mêlé en si mauvaise position.  
Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'elle désirait l'expédier contre un mur celui-là !

Elle reprit le chemin vers la sortie, rabattit sa capuche afin que personne ne puisse la reconnaitre.

La suite s'avérait plus compliquée que ça.

* * *

**Alors, verdict?**

**Un petit commentaire (auteurs à genoux...)**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!**

**A plus!**

**Mlle Malefoy et YaNa31**


	3. Annonce

Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs,

Si aujourd'hui je publie ce message, c'est pour vous prévenir que je ne publierai plus pendant quelques mois.

Voire plus du tout pour certaines histoires.

Une période de perte de motivation en quelque sorte...  
Et une envie de me consacrer à des projets jusque-là délaissés.

Si cela persistait dans le temps, je clôturerai définitivement certaines de mes fanfictions.

Cependant, je continuerai mes activités en tant que Bêta lecteur. Ainsi qu'à lire vos histoires.

En tout cas, je tenais à remercier celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis le départ...

Merci beaucoup.

Cordialement,

YaNa31


End file.
